


Мята

by fyodor_shprot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyodor_shprot/pseuds/fyodor_shprot
Summary: Она – Божье благословление, данное моей пустой душе.





	Мята

Бесчестный бес, бессовестный и бесполезный.. 

Я люблю любил любя её, и всю любовь моей любви я дарил, облюбливая её любимую солёную кожу. Я обожал её обожать. 

Я пьян. Мне плохо. 

***

У Ани тёплые губы. Даже горячие. Мне нравится их касаться, в нашей квартире холодно – отказываются включать отопление. Но даже так нам нравится и нам приятно, мы любим холод. Но если тепло, то только друг друга. 

\-- Кась, налей чаю. Пить хочу. – Аня перегибается через подлокотник дивана, поворачивая голову в мою сторону, и выгибает грациозно спинку. Пленительная чертовка. 

Я послушно шёл заваривать чайные листики в миниатюрном чайничке. С мятой, как она любит. Она моя мятная принцесса – а не королева? – эльфийского мятного царства, где мелиссой и шоколадной, конской марокканской и лимонной мятой. Восславляю каждую частичку и каждую клеточку моей любви. Потому что я люблю мою яркую и успокаивающую Аню-Аннушку-Анхен: я облюбовал место в её душе и сердце. Я сладко целую её в бледноватые губы, зарываюсь носом в розовые волосы, вместе с ней закутываюсь в тёплый плед, только потому, что она слегка мёрзнет из-за сладкого холода. Лишь ради неё не курю никотиновые палочки и ложусь спать вовремя. Чтобы быть рядом. Чтобы быть любимым. 

Она – Божье благословление, данное моей пустой душе. 

Я сильно люблю Аню. Аннушка пришла ко мне тогда, когда я потерял многое. Когда мне было плохо. Я так люблю её. 

\-- Спасибо, Касьян. – Аня улыбается. Мягко, нежно, приятно, тепло.. Я могу продолжать до бесконечности, но главное: улыбается мне.


End file.
